Conventional animal trap monitoring processes require that a person travel to trap locations and visually inspect traps. The traps can be disbursed over large areas with a great distance between the traps. In addition, the traps may be located in areas where gaining access can be dangerous. Depending on the number of traps, requiring a person to travel to the trap locations is expensive, inefficient, and possibly dangerous.